Love's A Pain
by Skai Valentine
Summary: Mikan Sakura is gonna confess to the notorious Black Cat! But how who stands in the way? Will it be a typical love story? Or will they never meet again!


Me: Hey Everyone! Sorry 4 not updating my other stories! This is a fresh one! Please revieww!

Mikan: Onegai!!

Natsume: Hn.

* * *

Today was February 13th, one day before Valentine's Day, I, Mikan Sakura made chocolates for everyone. Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Misaki, Tsubasa-sempai, Narumi-sensei and well… Natsume Hyuuga. The notorious Black Cat of Gakuen Alice and the Cold Blooded Prince of the High School Division, he is the most popular and handsome boy ever. The only catch is, he's cold. You're thinking: 'What the? I thought he had the fire alice! How can he be cold?!' Well, I don't mean it that way. He's rude and mean. But that's why I love him I guess.

It's been a secret that I liked him; I only realized it when I couldn't get him out of my head. Every time I see him, I get the butterflies. I get lost in his tantalizing crimson orbs. My heart stops beating when he moves close and his minty breathe tickles my neck… Anyway, it's basically a secret I kept from everyone.

Except Hotaru, my best friend. You can never keep anything away from Hotaru Imai. This is the normal procedure of how she gets secrets off people.

She'll ask you what it is. Kindly. (A/N: Is kindly even in her dictionary??!)

If you refuse to tell her, move to question 2.

If you tell her, move to question 3.

She stalks you and takes embarrassing photos of you and blackmails you into telling her.

If you tell her then, move on to step 3.

If you still have the courage, move onto step 4.

If it's interesting, she'll let you go. You're spared… For the meantime.

If not, you're dead. THE END.

She'll use all her forces and inventions to torture you.

If you tell her, move onto step 3.

If you STILL don't, move onto step 5.

Wow, you're still alive. Lastly, Hotaru will use her last resort invention.

The *If-You-Don't-Tell-Me-Now, I'll-Make-Sure-You-Don't-Ever-See-The-Daylight-AGAIN* Glare. You're probably thinking, what the hell?! How's this worst than blackmailing and bashing? Well, as the phrase go, 'If Looks Could Kill'. It's true. Hotaru's glare are among the scariest at Gakuen Alice. It was the ones, not even Natsume could beat.

So you see? I only made it to step 2. Why? Because it was one of me when I was ten and was singing and dancing like crazy. Embarrassing right?

So back to the story, I was going to be late for class. I grabbed my piece of toast and sprinted down the hallway and towards the classroom.

My hair, which I haven't tied up poked into my eyes. I ran blindly and crashed into someone. My books and pencils fell down in a scatter on the wooden floor.

'Owie.' I had twisted my ankle.

'So it's love hearts today, eh Polka?' I looked up to a certain pair of crimson eyes.

'Hyuuga, you pervert!' These are the same lines we used every day, since we were 10. Us being 14 hasn't really changed anything, we're kind of good friends now. Natsume tells me stuff. He offered to help me up. I looked at his hand suspiciously and stood up by myself, only to fall back down again.

'Geez. You're so stubborn.' His eyes bored into mine.

'Whatever.' I grabbed my things and limped to class. Natsume grabbed hold of my waist to steady me. We reached class. Before I slid open the door, I sensed an unfamiliar alice. The soul sucking alice. I quickly copied it and stepped in.

There, stood the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. With her long lashes and skinny body, she got the boys wolf whistling and the girls glaring with envy.

I shrugged and limped to my seat. Natsume followed me and sat beside me.

Turns out, the new student was called Luna Koizumi. An exchange student from America's Gakuen Alice. She was a Special Star, like me and Natsume and was in Dangerous Ability, like me and Natsume. So it wasn't surprising when Narumi-sensei asked me to look after her. But her response was what shocked me.

'What an ugly girl! I can't be partners with someone like her! I prefer Natsume better. Can't I have him instead?' Was her response.

I looked at her, eyes widened. Natsume would normally defend me in a situation like this, just like he did 3 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback: _

'_You're so ugly. How could you possibly be partners with Natsume-sama??!' Sumire said, slapping me in the face. That's when Natsume stepped in. _

'_You haven't seen the definition of ugly until you look in the mirror. BITCH!' _

_End of flashback_

* * *

So, you see? I was a bit sad that Natsume haven't said anything.

'Hn.' Was all he said.

'It's decided! Natsume-kun will be Luna-chan's partner!' I swore I saw her smirk at me. I shrugged it off and suddenly, she was beside me.

'I want to sit next to Natsume-kun.' She purred.

Not wanting to start a fight, I stood up and was about to move next to Hotaru when Ruka-pyon stopped me! NOT NATSUME. RUKA-PYON! (A/N: Annoyed yet? *smile*)

'Please stay, Sakura-san.' His cerulean eyes looked into mine.

'Eh? But Luna-chan wants to sit next to Natsume. It's ok, Ruka-pyon.' I put on my trademark smile and moved next to Hotaru who frowned slightly.

During class, I could not help but peek at the two at the back of the classroom. Ruka-pyon looked uncomfortable while Natsume and Luna looked like they were getting along well. Natsume was chatting to Luna much to everyone's surprise. I looked away. A piece of paper flew my way. I caught it with expertise.

'WHY IS SHE FLIRTING WITH NATSUME-KUN?' Sumire. No doubt.

I wrote back, saying it was the same reason she did 4 years back. She sighed. I sighed. Hotaru just stared at me. Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room. I instantly drew an icicle and threw it behind Luna.

She was shocked. I looked beyond. Persona emerged behind her.

'Mission Sakura.'

'Yes, sir.' To everyone, this was a surprise. I had never told them I went on missions. Even Hotaru was surprised. I hadn't even told them I was a multi-alice user, the bearer of Nullification and Steal, Copy Erase.

I put on my mask on, black with a single sakura flower and teleported away.

That night, after my mission, I came back, wounded and bloody. As I walked to my dorm, a figure appeared. Luna Koizumi.

'You're Sakura Mikan right?'

'What's it to you?'

'Nothing. Just stay away from Natsume-kun. Or else.'

'Why should I?' I dared to ask.

'If not, something like this could happen!' With that, a gang of men came from nowhere and started punching and kicking me.

I was defenceless. My alice had been used up and I'm in no condition to fight. Slowly, blackness came.

* * *

I woke up in the Alice Hospital, the sunlight was shining through the bare room. Roses, chocolates and presents were by the desk. Oh right. Today was Valentine's Day. I opened up each of the cards. There were chocolates from Anna and Nonoko, roses from Ruka, a joke book from Koko and Kitsu, and finally, a batch of cookies that the Special Ability class made for me. I smiled but then faded. There was nothing from him.

I got up, my wounds were hardly healed. I staggered to the cooking classrooms by the Southern Building and there, spent 3 hours making the best heart shaped chocolates ever.

I met Anna and Nonoko on the way to the science lab where Nonoko wants to try out a new experiment. I gave them their chocolates to which they hugged me and wished for me to get well. Next, I found Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa and Misaki sempai. Later, I found Hotaru and Yuu, Koko and Kitsu. They pretty much said the same thing.

I went around, trying to find Natsume. It was then, I saw him kissing her. At our Sakura tree. I dropped the chocolate which made them stop. Tears brimmed in my eyes. I turned around and ran. I could feel my wounds re-opening. I could hear Natsume yelling and catching up. I could feel his fingers almost touching mine before I teleported to my room.

It was there I cried my eyes out; no one came to disturb me. That night, I slept without dinner. Sleep was uneasy and quite impossible.

* * *

The next morning, I got up early and went to the High School Principal. There, I asked him if it was ok for me to transfer to another Gakuen Alice. He immediately made phone calls and said I could go to the Gakuen Alice in London. I was happy and sad. I knew my decision was right.

When I opened the door to class late, the class gasped in shock at my panda eyes. I smiled at them and sat next to Hotaru. I guess everyone knew what happened. Nastume and Luna both weren't in class. During the breaks, I told everyone I was moving to London's Gakuen Alice.

Anna screamed.

Nonoko choked.

Yuu spat.

Ruka-pyon dropped Usagi.

Koko and Kitsu's jaw dropped to the floor.

Hotaru's eyes widened. She grabbed her compacted Baka Gun and shot me down. I knew she was sad and upset. But she knew why.

There was only one person I haven't told and that was Natsume.

I sighed as I packed the final things into my black suitcase. I made the decision. I won't tell him. I knew that if I saw him again, I would not bear it to leave. So at 6pm, Class 8B and the Special Ability class gathered to wish me luck. I cried.

I was so lucky to have these friends. Who cares about love?

Ruka-pyon kissed me on the cheeks while his usage have me a nuzzle. Even Mr Bear came to wish me luck. As I climbed into the black limo, I heard a voice calling out to me.

Natsume… He had heard about me leaving.

I watched him, slowly becoming a dot then finally disappearing.

I was going to start a new life. Without him. Without love. A new me.


End file.
